Trigger
by Vile.EXE
Summary: The final part of the Anna-Yuya trilogy. There's more wrong with Anna than we thought, and Yuya's about to learn that firsthand. However, this may work to his, and Anna's, advantage.


**Vile: Hey everyone, Vile here! I hate to end up with gaps in my works, but college keeps tripping me up for reasons unknown.**

**Shark: What happens happens. What's this story?**

**Vile: This one-shot is the conclusion to the Anna-Yuya trilogy, which I had two Decks-hibitions for. No Duel, so it's not in Decks-hibition.**

**Kotori: Should we be in for something sad?**

**Vile: Yep, since it's a Hurt/Comfort category, but it gets better. Standard disclaimer here. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Trigger

*Heartland Hospital*

Yuma, Kotori, and Akari stood worriedly outside a room, waiting for the results on Anna. They had been waiting for about a half-hour, hoping that she wasn't in danger after passing out. Then, a doctor came out. "How is she, doctor?" Kotori asked, all three of them standing up.

"Miss Kozuki will be fine." The doctor said. "She apparently passed out from a large amount of stress on her brain and heart. A few days of rest, and she should be fine." Yuma, Kotori, and Akari sighed in relief.

"I didn't think she'd be in the hospital again after all these years…" A female voice said. The trio looked and saw a woman with pink hair and yellow eyes.

Yuma thought she looked familiar. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna's Kaa-chan. The hospital called me about my daughter." The woman said. "After all these years… I thought she had improved."

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

Anna's mother sighed. "Anna is mentally ill." Yuma, Kotori, and Akari gasped. "Ever since she was young, she has had two mental illnesses. The resulting stress has caused her to pass out multiple times… Yet this is only the second time she's ended up in the hospital." She looked at her sleeping daughter sadly. "Can I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

The doctor nodded and left, returning to another post. "We should go, too." Akari said, Yuma and Kotori nodding.

The group walked toward the door, but as they almost left, Yuma thought he heard someone behind him, making him stop. "Eh?" Turning his head to look behind him, he saw someone walk out from a shadowed area. "…Yuya?" Kotori and Akari looked, also seeing Yuya. His eyes seemed glazed with an emotion Yuma couldn't place.

Yuya meekly peeked in the room where Anna and her mother was, looking at Anna. He gulped. "Anna-chii…"

Apparently Anna's mother heard him, as she looked over slowly, making Yuya gasp. A small bit of silence followed. "Who are you…?" Anna's mother asked.

Yuya nervously walked out from behind the wall. "Yuya Tsukune…"

"Yuya… Come in, please." Yuya did as the woman asked, moving closer to Anna. "Anna's talked about you before. Are you a friend of hers?"

Yuya looked away. "I… I don't think we are." He looked at Anna. "What's wrong with her?"

Anna's mother sighed. "Anna has two mental illnesses. First is a delusionary disorder that causes her personality to abruptly change. No warnings, no explanation."

_'Rapid personality change… Just like what happened in the past.'_ Yuya thought.

"Her other illness, though, is very rare. She has a condition known as MALD."

Yuya's eyes widened. "MALD… Memory Ad-Lib Disorder?!"

"You know about it?" The older woman asked.

"My Ojii-san (grandfather) had MALD… I know it all too well." Yuya mused, moving to standing right by Anna. "MALD is a defect in our ability to form and keep memories. While we can form and keep them… They will be randomly lost or even altered, usually patching themselves with events that happened recently…" Yuya's fist clenched. "…I'm such an idiot!"

"What do you mean?" Anna's mother asked.

"It's my damn fault she's in here!" Yuya griped. "While we were younger, Anna's personality kept switching, usually to a rowdy, violent personality which resulted in her picking on me, even breaking my arm. I thought she was doing it on purpose, trying to hurt me… It made me so angry that I became a different person myself with the sole intention of becoming stronger than her… So I could make her pay. But… when I finally found her… she had no memories of any of it."

"Reasonable. Her MALD must have deleted the memory." Anna's mother said.

"I thought she was playing dumb… so I attacked her with my new power. Even though I defeated her, my desire for revenge didn't wane. I found her again, but this time…" His eyes started to tear as he looked at Anna. "She was different. She WANTED me to attack… she WANTED me to hurt her… she WANTED me to take my revenge… but I couldn't do it. I saw pain and regret in her eyes… She remembered what she did to me." A tear fell from his eyes. "I refused to attack and surrendered… Then she passed out. I mistook her illness for being a mean person… and I became a monster!" He slammed his hand on the bed. "How could I have been so… so stupid?!"

"It's my fault." Anna's mother stated, making Yuya look at her. "I made sure no one knew about Anna's conditions. Not even Anna knows about them. I wanted her to have as normal a life as possible. For a time, it seemed to work. But when Anna had to transfer… her condition caused her to become moody. Some days she'd be very happy, others she'd be angry… and others, she wouldn't stop crying." The image of Anna crying filled Yuya with dread. "It pained me to see Anna like this. Her school couldn't keep her with her switching personalities, and her MALD made her think she was always like that. Anna's not violent. She's a sweet and caring girl…"

"And I took out my anger on her… when she was a victim from the start." Yuya said. "Anna-chii… Gomen-nasai. Gomen-nasai for everything."

Then, the two of them heard a small moan. Anna's eyes shook before they slowly opened, her vision focusing. "O… Okaa-chan…?"

"Anna…" Her mother breathed.

Then, the Kozuki girl moved and saw the boy next to her. "Y… Yuya…" Yuya gulped nervously. He was certain she was going to hate or be afraid of him after what happened. Instead, she held out a hand to him. Yuya reached a shaking hand to it, Anna grabbing his hand weakly. She slightly pulled on his arm, as to tell him to come closer. Yuya did so, but when he did, Anna suddenly pulled harder, causing to actually trip, his upper body landing on top of hers.

"Nani…?" Yuya wondered. Then, Anna's arms meekly wrapped around him, her head moving to rest on his shoulders. His shoulder felt wet soon after: Anna was crying. "Anna-chii…"

"Gomen-nasai… Yuya…" Anna breathed.

"Don't apologize, Anna-chii." Yuya told her. "It's not your fault…"

"I should be apologizing, Anna. I didn't tell you what was wrong with you." Anna's mother said. Anna was confused, but her mother decided to explain all that was wrong with her.

When she finished, Anna looked scared, holding Yuya tighter. Yuya pulled her up to a sitting position. "I'm a… freak…"

Yuya suddenly pulled away from her, looking at her with stern eyes. "You are NOT a freak, Anna-chii. You are an unfortunate victim of a rare condition. My Ojii-san had his life wrecked by this disease… But there's still time to help you."

"Not quite, Yuya. MALD has no cure." Anna's mother said solemnly. "Her memories will keep being re-written…"

"But… My memories seem fine now…" Anna breathed. "I remember a lot from my past… but I'm not sure why."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Wait a minute… I remember something I read about MALD. In some cases, a specific object or person can prevent MALD from affecting their memories, like a trigger that keeps the memories firing out."

"Yes… I remember that now." Anna's mother mused. "I recall that Anna's memories didn't fade during her time in elementary school… but when she transferred, it affected her again."

"…It's Yuya…" Anna breathed. "Yuya is… my Trigger."

"Anna?" Her mother wondered.

"Every time I'm with Yuya… I feel as if nothing's wrong with me. You said it yourself: I was affected when I transferred… when I left Yuya." Anna explained. "When we met again, my faded memories returned… And even now, with Yuya holding me… my past is returning to me." Yuya was speechless as Anna looked at him. Her eyes shone with different emotion, not her tears. "Yuya… I can't help but feel sorry for how I acted, even if it isn't my fault. But now… I want to put it behind us…" She sniffled a bit. "I always liked you, Yuya… even as you are now." Yuya's eyes widened. "But if you don't feel the same… I want to at least put our past behind us, so we can be friends… so I can have my Trigger nearby, and keep my memories."

Yuya's mind was racing, his brown eyes staring back into her yellow eyes. His eyes closed, coming to a decision. "Anna-chii…" His eyes opened again. "…The fact that you don't hate me after what I did to you…" He shook for a bit, then quickly shot forward and kissed Anna on the lips. Anna was shocked, letting out a small yelp, but she quickly returned the kiss with another tight hug, her eyes tearing again. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Yuya pulled back again. "I never want to see you in pain again, Anna-chii." He pulled her so her head was on his chest. "I don't know if I return your feelings or not yet, but I'm certain I will eventually. Regardless, I won't leave your side. I'm your Trigger… and I'll make sure your memories don't fade again. I'll give you happy memories that you will treasure into adulthood… That's a promise."

Anna's tears began to fall, and her face became a happy, quivering smile. She pulled away to look at him. "Arigatou, Yuya... " Anna kissed Yuya this time, Yuya returning it without hesitation. Anna felt complete now: Her memories were back, her guilt was gone, and Yuya, her Trigger, was kissing her.

Yuma saw the exchange, and while he was still a little uneasy, he decided not to worry about it and smiled._ 'Looks like Yuya's crusade is over.'_ He thought, leaving to catch up with Kotori and Akari.

Anna's mother was already leaving the room, smiling at them with her back turned. _'Arigatou, Yuya… Arigatou for giving me back my daughter.'_ She closed the door, leaving the two teens alone.

Yuya felt the flames in his heart die down finally, telling him he was doing the right thing. _'This is the first of your new memories, Anna-chii... And they'll only keep coming from here.'_

* * *

**Vile: The others have left already, but I still think I did good with this story. Revenge is never the answer to a problem. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! See ya for my next work!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
